The Gatekeeper
The Gatekeeper appeared in 2000 TV series called Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. The Gatekeeper is a sorcerer demon who guards the entrance to the Shadow World and is the secondary antagonist of the episodes "Sorcerer of the Sands" and "Olympius Unbound". The Gatekeeper is a sorcerer-like monster that guards the entrance to the Shadow World, an area were the monsters that had been destroyed walk on forever, after being threatened by his mother Queen Bansheera, Olympius was determent to get back at the Rangers for what they done, after talking Jinxer into given him the key, he goes to the entrance and confronts The Gatekeeper, he talks the sorcerer monster into teleporting the Rangers into the Shadow World, The Gatekeeper agrees, he teleports himself to Mariner Bay and attacks the city to lure the Rangers, the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers comes in to battle, but The Gatekeeper successfully manages to transport the Rangers into the Shadow World, after Olympius had gotten rid of the portal to the Earth world, the Rangers tried to fight back, but they were out matched. The Gatekeeper then used his staff to summon the monster spirits, which the Rangers find out that they cannot destroy. The Rangers destroy The Gatekeeper's staff. When the monster spirits are out of control, The Gatekeeper and Olympius end up trapped in the underworld and some of the monsters escape. The Gatekeeper was on the verge of giving up, but Olympius told him to be strong and wonders how to leave this place, but thanks to Jinxer, Olympius finds out that he has to defeat all of the fallen monsters and absorb their power, he manages to absorb enough power to become even more stronger and become advanced, with enough power, both Olympius and The Gatekeeper were able to escape. Then he fights the Rangers with Olympius and Jinxer, the Rangers were outmatch due to Olympius new found power, he then grew along with Olympius and attacked the city as well as the Rangers and is presumably destroyed by the Rangers' Megazords. The Gatekeeper's personality is similar to that of a guard, but he is shown to be loyal to Olympius. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''The Gatekeeper is strong, even with out his staff. * '''Batling Summoning: '''The Gatekeeper can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''The Gatekeeper can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Size Changing: '''The Gatekeeper can change his size at will. Arsenals * '''Demon Staff: To aid him in combat, The Gatekeeper wields a staff that holds many abilities such as: ** '''Teleportation: '''By slamming his staff into the ground, the Gatekeeper can teleport to any location at will. ** '''Energy Laser: '''From his staff, The Gatekeeper can fire a yellow colored energy laser, it is powerful enough to take down buildings in one shot. *** '''Teleport Laser: '''The Gatekeeper can fire a yellow colored energy laser from his staff like before, only its to teleport his enemies to any location at will. * '''Ground Wave Blast: '''The Gatekeeper can slam his staff into the ground to create a shock wave that when in contact with an enemy will create red energy blasts. * '''Monster Revive: '''The Gatekeeper can use his staff to bring monsters back to life. See Also * Spiritworld Guard Psyma Chaos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Demons Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Michael Sorich Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Hajime Iijima